Light
by Miyavi Kikumaru
Summary: Ela o ensinaria um significado mais profundo do que as palavras ou o conhecimento, ela o ensinaria o significado do verdadeiro amor... Heero & Relena
1. Parte I

Título – Light

Resumo – Seu mundo nunca desabara tanto quanto da primeira vez que a viu. O que ela teria para lhe ensinar? (Heero & Relena)

Música Tema – Love Story (tema do filme _Love Story_)

Música do Capítulo - In My Mind (SR-71)

Disclaimer – Gundam não me pertence, e embora isso seja muito óbvio e todos já saibam, eu tenho de pô-lo aqui...É sim um fato traumatizante, mas creio que irei sobreviver.

Também não ganho nadinha para escrever esse fic, apenas o puro prazer de clicar as teclinhas do teclado...

-

-

Para Lica, que definitivamente merecia algo melhor...

-

Parte I

-

-

O som alto da ambulância me incomodava, isso eu me lembro bem, não estava consciente, mas ouvia vozes altas, sentia me levantarem me tirando de onde me encontrava, não sabia por que faziam aquilo, estava bem onde estava, confortável.

Depois disso, caí, mergulhando em minha própria solidão, tudo parecendo desaparecendo por um instante, só voltando a me recordar o que se passava quando abri os olhos no hospital. Minha cabeça doía, assim como cada insignificante parte do meu corpo. Aquele típico cheiro detestável de limpeza exacerbada hospitalar entrou nas minhas narinas ao mesmo tempo em que me acostumava com a luz do local.

Aquela confusão de sensações deixando-me confuso e meio tonto.

Percebo que estava deitado em uma cama e que estava todo enfaixado, um braço, o peitoral, as pernas, o que tinha acontecido mesmo? Não me lembrava. Começo a tossir, engasgado, descontrolado e é nisso que a ouvi pela primeira vez.

"Quem está aí?" – Foi o que ela me disse. Fiquei em silêncio, estava em uma cama protegida por aquelas compridas cortinas brancas e não era como se pudesse puxa-las no estado em que me encontrava e fazer algo a respeito, então apenas a ouvi chamar-me novamente – "Por favor, me diga, sei que está aqui. Você é o novo paciente que trouxeram mais cedo não?" – Continuei a ignora-la, não por não querer falar com ela, mas pelo cansaço que me consumia a ponto de não me permitir falar.

"Por favor, fale comigo, há muito tempo que não converso com ninguém novo..." – Houve um longo silêncio após isso, onde eu pensei que desistira, estava a me sentir tão quente e confortável, que já estava a ponto de dormir novamente, quando a voz fez uma nova tentativa – "Se não quiser eu entendo... Deve ser horrível para alguém como você estar preso aqui a essa cama como um inválido, mas ainda assim eu gostaria de me apresentar, meu nome é Relena, qual é o seu?".

Tentei falar, mas percebi que ainda estava sobre o efeito de algum sedativo, então respirei fundo, forçando a mim mesmo para ao menos falar alguma coisa, nada veio novamente. Tentei segurar o fio de soro ao meu lado para ter algo em que descontar a minha raiva, mas estava sem forças. Abri minha boca e com todas as forças que tinha, minha voz saiu, como em um suspiro fraco e falho "He...ero.....Yu...y..." – E com isso, caí em um sono tão profundo que me negou tentar qualquer outra alternativa.

_O quintal de minha casa na infância fazia-me sentir estranho e nostálgico, a adorada sensação da grama verde encostando-se a meus pés, o dia ensolarado. Corria para alcançar meu amigo, como era o nome dele mesmo? Pulava a cerca dando na calçada. De repente tudo ficava na mais profunda escuridão, e eu estava sozinho no meio dela. Continuo correndo, mas já não sou mais criança! Do que corria mesmo? O que era aquilo atrás de mim? Vejo luzes e um barulho ensurdecedor na minha direção..._

Acordo estupefato, sentindo-me suado. Devia estar respirando pesado, pois ela me ouviu.

"Está tudo bem? O que aconteceu? Teve um sonho ruim?" – A voz dela era doce, calma e melodiosa, delicada e agradável de se ouvir, daquelas que você simplesmente gosta de prestar atenção um dia inteiro.

"Estou bem, foi apenas um pesadelo" – Era tranqüilizante ter minha voz de volta, não percebia o quanto ela me fazia falta até então. Pude então ouvir um suspiro de alívio.

"Que bom, fiquei preocupada que pudesse estar acontecendo alguma coisa com você..."

"Não, nada aconteceu..." – Ficamos um instante em silêncio, eu me concentrando em meus próprios pensamentos, crente de que ele devia fazer o mesmo – "Relena... Você sabe me dizer como eu vim parar aqui?"

"Você não se lembra?" – Sua voz tinha um tom preocupado. Nessa hora nossa conversa foi interrompida por alguém entrando no quarto.

A cortina foi aberta do lado da porta e a enfermeira que havia entrado há pouco me sorri.

"Senhor Heero, como se sente agora?" – Mal tive tempo para responder e ela prosseguiu – "É muito bom saber que você está bem, o médico estará em você em instantes..." – Fecho um pouco o semblante pelo fato de ela nem mesmo ter ouvido a minha voz.

Checa o meu soro e meus batimentos anotando alguma coisa em sua prancheta, depois me sorriu, um sorriso plástico e artificial que provavelmente tinha de manter o dia inteiro, fechou então aquele lado da cortina de novo e pude ouvir a porta se fechar.

O silenciou sufocante dominou o quarto de forma constrangedora, suas garras prendendo-me, até Relena quebrá-lo.

"Ouvi dizer que foi graças a um acidente de carro..." – Ouvindo aquelas palavras me assustei um pouco, me esforçando para me lembrar... Nada...

Lembrava-me de estar em uma festa de família, sair desta com meus amigos e de mais nada. O que teria acontecido?

Ouço a porta se abrir novamente e o barulho da cortina sendo puxada. Um médico me olhava, sério e com uma certa cara de apreensão. Atrás dele, a mesma enfermeira de cabelos loiros de instantes atrás.

"Como se sente senhor Yuy?" – Não gostei de ser chamado pelo sobrenome, mas não fiz nenhum comentário sobre, enquanto ele continuava a falar – "Você bateu sua cabeça com muita força e suas memórias podem estar um pouco confusas no momento, mas aos poucos elas voltarão ao normal, não se preocupe."

O olho um pouco atordoado devido ao número de informações para meu estado atual – "Está com muitas dores? Digo, algum lugar em que não esteja já enfaixado ou uma dor incontrolável? – Me sorri, divertido"

Apenas balanço a cabeça negativamente em resposta e lhe devolvo o sorriso, educadamente.

"Muito bem então, agora Trisha aqui – Diz me indicando a enfermeira – Te dará um sedativo para que você volte a dormir, sei que deve ter muitas indagações, mas todas poderão ser respondidas amanhã quando sua família vier lhe fazer uma visita..." – Prestava atenção em suas palavras, nem percebi quando a enfermeira injetou algo em meu soro, apenas percebendo quando senti um sono incontrolável, ficando mole e caindo novamente no mundo dos sonhos, guardado apenas para os que crêem em Morfeu.

Acordei ouvindo o som da janela se abrindo e logo senti o sol enchendo o recinto, espalhando-se por cada canto que pudesse, dominante e imperativo. Abri os olhos, vagaroso e não demorei a sentir minha cabeça doer, como se tivesse bebido em excesso. Um gosto amargo na minha boca.

A cortina é aberta e uma enfermeira me sorria.

"Bom dia senhor Yuy!" – Seu sorriso chegava a ser irritante de tão grande que era. Ela então me estende a mão, onde segurava um copinho. Pego o mesmo sem entender. – "São seus remédios para dor..." – Dizendo isso me entrega um copo de água para que pudesse engolir os comprimidos.

Os engulo mecanicamente, tentando me ajeitar na cama, pelo menos aquilo cuidaria do gosto ruim com que eu tinha acordado. Olho para o lado, onde pela primeira vez não havia uma cortina para tapar minha visão.

Ao meu lado, se encontrava uma cama vazia, surpreendo-me um pouco e estranho à situação juntando as sobrancelhas. Ia perguntar onde a garota que repartia o quarto comigo se encontrava a enfermeira, mas essa acabara de sair, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Não demora muito para que minha família venha visitar-me. Meu pai, minha mãe e meu irmão mais novo, acompanhados de meu melhor amigo.

"E aí parceiro, segurando a barra?" – Duo, sim, aquele despreocupado só podia ser ele.

"Até que não é tão ruim estar todo ferrado aqui, não preciso estudar, tenho cama e comida sem precisar pagar..." – Sorri, entretendo-me com sua presença.

Sinto minha mãe abraçando-me desesperada. – "Heero, estava tão preocupada..." – A abraço de volta, percebendo seu desespero.

"Está tudo bem mãe, não se preocupe..." – Acaricio as costas dela devagar, tentando acalma-la, mostrando-lhe que já estava bem.

Meu pai apenas me deu tapinhas tranqüilizadores na cabeça, mas a toda hora suspirava aliviado, me fazendo feliz pela preocupação.

"Como sofri o acidente?" – A pergunta surpreende meus pais e Duo, que me olham espantados.

"Você não se lembra? Isso é normal? Sua memória vai voltar?" – Minha mãe sobrecarregou-me de perguntas, as quais eu respondi com calma, antes de ela sossegar.

"Você disse que queria ir para a casa..." – Começou Duo – "Mas não aceitou a carona que eu lhe ofereci. Estava muito tarde e sem iluminação nas ruas, você estava quase chegando em casa quando um carro passou um farol e vocês bateram..." – Não podia negar que me sentia aliviado ao saber que não havia mais ninguém no carro. – "Os dois carros foram completamente destruídos e o motorista do outro carro está em coma..." – Houve um silêncio total depois dessas palavras.

O clima só volta ao normal quando Duo soltou uma piada, fazendo todos nós rirmos, os assuntos que se seguiram foram amenos, não discutimos mais sobre o desagradável tópico.

Meu irmão mais novo, Henry, de apenas oito anos a todo o momento queria subir em cima de mim, mas era impedido por minha mãe que o segurava, brigando com ele e nos fazendo rir.

A visita foi agradável e me tomou boa parte da manhã, mas quando essa acabou, percebi que estava cansado. Como detestava me sentir inútil. Ajeito-me melhor na cama, para em poucos instantes cair no sono novamente.

Acordo quando os últimos raios de sol se despediam na janela, preguiçosos. Esfrego os olhos, ainda sonolento, como queria estar fora daquela cama, quem sabe em casa, terminando meus deveres, para depois descer e encontrar a janta posta.

E isso era, definitivamente uma coisa que jamais me imaginei dizendo! Para ver como as coisas mudam, basta uma pequena demonstração de como pode ser pior para a gente vacilar e querer voltar a levar nossa vida com normalidade.

Remexi-me um pouco nos lençóis já tão embaraçados ao pensar nisso. Olhei ao redor, tudo o que podia ver era aquela maldita cortina branca a minha frente! Se pudesse me mexer com maior liberdade, a primeira coisa que faria era arrancar aquilo da minha frente. Não ver o que acontecia me deixava ansioso, curioso e até levemente irritadiço.

"Ouvi que recebeu visitas hoje..." – A voz dela voltou, doce aos meus ouvidos, como uma música em uma harpa de uma sinfonia em um sonho distante.

"Sim, meus pais e meu amigo vieram me ver." – Penso um pouco no que falar depois disso, não querendo voltar a ficar em silêncio, ela era a única pessoa que eu tinha por aqui – "E você? Não recebe visitas de seus pais?"

No mesmo instante em que fiz aquela pergunta pude me arrepender ao ouvir som de desagrado feito por ela. Ficamos em silêncio por mais alguns segundos antes que ela prosseguisse.

"Meus pais estão mortos." – Pela primeira vez sua voz soou fria, quase amargurada, então tratei de mudar de assunto.

"Você saberia me dizer a quanto tempo estou aqui? Esqueci de perguntar e confesso que perdi totalmente a noção de tempo deitado aqui..." – Sua voz voltou a clarear e com isso soube que havia feito a escolha certa.

"Você chegou há quatro dias, mas só acordou ontem... Antes disso tudo o que você fazia era murmurar coisas ininteligíveis." – Ela tinha um tom divertido na voz, e lembro-me que na época não pude entender o por quê. Se ao menos, naquele tempo já soubesse o tanto que ela havia permanecido sozinha, entenderia porque ela gostava de ter alguém murmurando coisas ininteligíveis ao seu lado.

Confesso que estava perdido, não sabia o que perguntar a seguir, tinha medo de mencionar algo que pudesse trazer lembranças dolorosas novamente. Tinha curiosidade de saber o que ela fazia ali, ou a quanto estava ali, mas estava temeroso quanto a perguntar isso também.

Em vez disso resolvi perguntar algo aleatório, que achei que não poderia de maneira alguma atingi-la...

"Você gosta de cinema?" – A pergunta foi feita em um tom natural, mas a resposta que eu esperava que viesse no mesmo tom do meu, veio em um tom tremido, quase choroso.

"Acho...que prefiro a música..." – Por que toda essa insegurança ou mágoa? Ela despertava cada vez mais uma pontada de curiosidade em mim, se ao menos pudesse vê-la.

Paramos um pouco de conversar depois disso, eu com medo de machucá-la e ela com medo de ser machucada, quase um acordo natural feito na quietude. Imaginava como ela se pareceria, porque nenhuma vez desde que colocara os pés nesse hospital maldito, tinha tido a chance de vê-la.

Será que ela era bonita? Seria loira ou morena, talvez até ruiva... Teria olhos verdes, azuis, castanho, mel... Eram tantas opções e combinações...

Alguém com aquela voz de anjo não poderia ser tão ruim assim. E então me peguei perguntando a mim mesmo por que estava a penar nela? Seria a falta do que fazer ali? Só podia ser, porque francamente, imaginar uma menina? Podia ver milhares delas, não precisava imagina-las!

Poucos minutos depois fui surpreendido por uma enfermeira que colocou um prato de comida com uma aparência terrível na minha frente e disse que já voltaria com meus remédios.

Admito que aquela noite tive dificuldades para pegar no sono. Não saberia dizer se foi porque já havia dormido demais ou se seria a imagem formada por mim da garota ao meu lado, que havia se encravado tão profundamente em minha mente.

O dia volta, rotineiro, ensolarado e eu acordo com a mesma enfermeira do dia anterior, entregando-me meus remédios, tentando não parecer um velo rabugento, lhe sorrio e peço para deixar a cortina aberta, o que ela faz com um grande e ainda incomodante sorriso nos lábios.

Peguei um dos livros que havia sido deixado por meus pais, me concentrando na leitura até o começo da tarde, onde me trouxeram o almoço.

Estava começando a ficar assustado. Relena novamente não se encontrava na cama ao meu lado. Esta estava vazia como da última vez, seria ela um fantasma? Era um daqueles medos bobos que a gente acaba tendo quando não há nada mais para se fazer.

Talvez eu a tivesse imaginado, a fratura na minha cabeça com danos piores do que os imaginados. Esse pensamento trouxe-me um calafrio pela espinha.

Imaginei-me deitado em uma cama de operação, várias pessoas mexendo no meu cérebro, tentando imaginar o que estava errado com ele.

A essa altura, uma enfermeira ajeitava meus lençóis que estavam retorcidos, por eu me mexer ou tentar me mexer em excesso. Tinha de perguntar, para meu próprio bem-estar e segurança!

"Com licença... A moça que reparte o quarto comigo, que estava ao meu lado esse tempo todo..." – Não pude continuar, pois ela me interrompeu.

"A senhorita Relena?" – Eu apenas faço um aceno positivo com a cabeça e ela prossegue – "Ela passa a maior parte de seu dia no exterior do hospital, nos jardins quero dizer, mas logo, logo estará de volta."

Ela partiu pouco depois disso. Não posso negar quando digo que me senti aliviado ao saber que ela era alguém de carne e osso como eu e não apenas um fantasma que assombra hospitais e mentes perturbadas.

Nisso ouço a porta e me viro para ver quem entrava. Era tão bom me ver livre daquele véu branco!

Uma garota que deveria ter a minha idade entrava acompanhada de uma enfermeira que a ajudava a andar.

Ela a ajudou a se sentar na cama e depois deixou o quarto. Continuei em silêncio apenas a observá-la.

Os cabelos eram longos e tinham a cor de ouro, lisos e lhe cobriam suas costas. A pele era clara, mas como estava virada não podia ver a cor de seus olhos. Tento me levantar um pouco para que pudesse ver e ela parece notar, virando-se bruscamente.

"Heero?" – E então eu pude ver completamente e que pude notar que havia algo de errado em seu rosto perfeito.

"Relena, você é... Cega...?" – Lembro-me bem até hoje de ter perguntado e de ter me arrependido depois ao ver sua expressão de profunda tristeza...

* * *

_Bem gente, senti vontade de publicar algo desse casal, já que fazia tempo que não publicava nada. _

_Essa fic é um projeto beeem antigo que eu tinha, no total só tem três capítulos, ou seja, é um shortfic..._

_Foi dedicada para **Lica** quando decidi realmente postar, espero que você goste amoráá ^^_

_Também aviso que a fic não foi corretamente revisada, então se encontrarem algum erro muito horrível, simplesmente avisem-me que eu corrijo._

_Até a próxima, deixem seu review_

_Beijos_

_26.09.09_


	2. Parte II

Título – Light

**AVISO**: ENQUANTO ESTIVER LENDO ESSE CAPÍTULO, RECOMENDO QUE OUÇAM TAMBÉM A MÚSICA TEMA DA FIC, A VERSÃO CANTADA, PARA QUE FAÇA MAIS SENTIDO.  
SE POSSÍVEL, ESCUTE A MÚSICA O CAPÍTULO INTEIRO, CASO NÃO CONSIGA, ESCUTE PRINCIPALMENTE NAS CENAS FINAIS, COLOQUE DO MEIO PARA O FIM PARA TOCAR.  
O LINK SE ENCONTRA LÁ EMBAIXO PARA OS INTERESSADOS!  
Você foi avisado u.u

Música Tema – _Love Story__(__W__here do I Begin)_ (Francis Lai e Andy Williams)

Música do Capítulo – Empty Spaces (SR-71)

-

-

-

Parte II

-

-

-

Na mesma hora seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas que passaram a escorrer, delicadas por seu rosto perfeito.

E naquele momento eu soube, que os meses ao seu lado passariam voando, e que mesmo assim ainda sentiria saudades de nossas pequenas conversas. A minha frente ela parecia tão fraca, desprotegida.

"Desculpe-me... Desculpe-me..." – Era o que ela continuava a repetir sem que eu a entendesse.

"Por que pede desculpas?" – Ainda não conseguia entendê-la.

"Por não te contar a verdade..." – Ela pára um pouco, para voltar a soluçar em seguida – "E achei que se te revelasse, você poderia não querer mais repartir o quarto comigo..."

"E por que eu faria tal coisa?" – Não conseguia deixar de achar estranha sua reação. Ela parou de chorar bruscamente, levantando os olhos em minha direção, muito embora não pudesse me enxergar, fato que fez minha espinha se arrepiar.

"Então quer dizer que não se importa?" – Um sorriso infantil surgiu em seus lábios, sem que eu entendesse o por quê.

Ela assemelhava-se a um anjo. O olhar, mesmo que impossibilitado, era inocente e puro. Sua pele cor de mármore, pálida, se completava com seus cabelos longos e dourados, seus lábios, de um carmesim profundo.

Confesso que a princípio, me assustei com a influência forte, que ela provocava em mim. Nunca antes alguém tinha conseguido me influenciar daquela forma. Sentia por ela algo suave, um sentimento quente, cálido, que não conseguia identificar.

Sempre fui um garoto egoísta e inconseqüente, e olhando agora, tenho toda a consciência disso. Mas confesso que aquilo era avassalador, fugia daquela sensação de controle que ela tinha sobre mim.

Pois não é como se não a tivesse achado atraente ou bonita, pois a achei, confesso, mas tais desejos foram reprimidos em mim na mesma velocidade com que apareceram, afinal, não se pode pensar tais coisas de alguém em uma situação como a dela, certo?

Então, como dizia, a influência dela sobre mim foram em outras questões, questões pessoais, de fatos que não tinha coragem nem de comentar comigo mesmo, muito menos com amigos ou familiares...

Sobre o período de aproveitamento da vida e sobre o que fazer com ele, e pela primeira vez percebi a gravidade do que tinha acontecido comigo, há essa hora eu poderia estar morto! Morto, nunca havia estado tão perto da morte antes, e não havia parado para pensar no assunto.

"Você já fingiu ser feliz?" – Ela me perguntou certa vez, pergunta que, confesso, estranhei e não entendi, mas enquanto ela me encarava com seus olhos vazios, tentei processar o máximo que pude do que ela me dizia.

"Desculpe... O que quer dizer?" – Não consegui esconder dela que não entendera. De uns tempos para cá, essa era a nossa relação, confissões escondidas e pensamentos nunca antes compartilhados.

"Você sabe, para esconder..." – Ela parou, sua voz angelical sumiu, como se ela não conseguisse terminar, então eu segurei sua mão e a pressionei, transmitindo-lhe confiança. – "Para esconder sua tristeza? Eu sei que parece idiota... Mas para mim, é como um jogo. Eu finjo durante um tempo, para nem que por alguns segundos, acreditar em minha própria mentira e esquecer a verdade..." – E quando me fazia tais confissões, ela sempre chorava, e eu nunca sabia o que fazer.

Um jogo de ilusões, pensei certa vez, quando me lembrava sobre aquela conversa distante, passada naquele frívolo hospital.

A cada dia eu ficava mais próximo de Relena, próximo de uma maneira que eu jamais imaginei ficar próximo de alguém. Começava a desenvolver por ela também um sentimento único, algo que nunca havia sentido por mais ninguém, embora não conseguisse definir exatamente o que era.

Ainda me lembro também, o dia em que o médico me deu alta, dizendo que poderia voltar para casa no dia seguinte. Aquela seria minha última noite naquele lugar horrendamente macabro. Eu fiquei radiante, fui ao jardim e sem demora joguei a notícia para cima de Relena, que se dedicava a acariciar uma flor em seu colo.

Ela me sorriu, nervosa, sem virar o rosto em minha direção e voltou a sua atividade anterior, ignorando-me.

Fiquei furioso, é claro. Como, minha única amiga dentro daquela droga de hospital não ficava feliz com a minha melhora? Hoje percebo que foi extremamente egoísta da minha parte, e que não deveria ter feito o que fiz.

Simplesmente me levantei e fui embora e, durante aquele dia inteiro não nos conversamos mais.

A verdade é que um hospital é m lugar horrível para se estar, todas as noites você ouve os mais sinistros dos gritos, como uivos, clamando por vida, tentando escapar da morte eminente, que vinha para capturá-los, sem a menor piedade, deixando que a vida que todas aquelas pessoas sonharam e nunca tiveram, lhes escapasse pelos dedos, escorregadia.

Nunca antes havia questionado o que queria na vida, mas agora, incrivelmente, me via fazendo aquilo com tanta freqüência, que chegava a me assustar. Questionava com cada célula do meu ser, cada escolha que tinha feito até chegar onde estava hoje...

E descobri que incrivelmente, havia poucas coisas que de fato mudaria. Talvez um pouco mais de responsabilidade para começo de conversa.

Está bem tarde da noite, quando não há som algum para ser ouvido, e lá estava eu, deitado sozinho, em uma cama desconfortável, sentindo aquele horrível cheiro de formol, doença e morte que são tão característicos aos hospitais, quando me perguntei como Relena agüentava aquilo, porque eu quero dizer, se eu fosse ela, já teria enlouquecido...

Naquele instante fiz uma promessa a mim mesmo, de que, quando saísse dali, não só voltaria para visitá-la, como também a levaria para passear, creio que ela ia gostar disso...

No meio de meus devaneios, que tanto impediam o meu sono, sua voz doce, frágil e melódica chega a meus ouvidos.

"Heero? Você está acordado?" - A voz veio baixo, em um sussurro entrecortado. Considerei alguns segundos a hipótese de não responder, mas de fato, já não estava bravo com ela, afinal de contas, como poderia?

"Estou sim, por que?" - Suspirei sem perceber, não sabendo ao certo o motivo de fazê-lo.

"Você me promete que, quando sair daqui, não vai me esquecer?" - As palavras ditas me pareceram tão estranhas e mórbidas naquela noite fria naquele lugar cheirando a produtos de limpeza, mas não pude comenta, não queria magoá-la, aliás, aquilo era a última coisa que eu desejaria...

"Você deve me achar uma egoísta não? Dizendo coisas como essa para você... Como se a única coisa que eu me importasse fosse comigo mesma, mas a verdade é que eu tenho medo, tenho medo de ficar sozinha de novo, esquecida como um objeto em uma vitrine em uma estante..." – Ela chorava baixinho, e eu fingi não perceber, respeitando sua privacidade, apenas ouvindo seus soluços baixos.

Agora quando paro para pensar naquele dia, ele me parece distante e irreal, como se tivesse visto aquilo tudo em um filme, há muito tempo atrás.

"Não eu não acho" – Tenho certeza que seus olhos repousaram em mim naquele momento, embora soubesse que ela não me via, e a escuridão, mesmo que a cortina de minha cama estivesse aberta, dificultasse minha própria visão – "Todos têm medo de ficar sozinhos, mas não se preocupe, estarei com você para sempre, mesmo que isso me custe tudo que tenho a oferecer."

Depois daquilo nos silenciamos, talvez por medo, talvez por omissão, não saberia dizer, mas o que sei é que pouco depois daquilo, meu corpo foi tomado por uma entorpecência forte, e minha visão foi ficando turva até que tudo a minha frente desapareceu em escuridão.

Acho que vale dizer que naquela noite eu sonhei com ela, com Relena. E ela dançava iluminada no meio da escuridão, seu vestido era branco e seus olhos brilhavam em um azul intenso e penetrante.

E cada vez que eu tentava alcançá-la, ela se afastava, ganhando cada vez mais distância de mim, até que no fim, ela desaparecia com a neblina, como se nunca tivesse existido, ou não passasse de uma ilusão.

Acordei sem saber ao certo o significado daquele sonho, confuso e ainda cansado. A irritação passou pelo meu corpo como um choque elétrico, suspirei baixo.

Os dias que se seguiram, depois de minha partida, passaram com relativa tranqüilidade, algo de monótono e até cansativo pairava no ar, claro como o oxigênio que eu respirava a todo o tempo.

Olhava para o teto do meu quarto, isso mesmo, do _meu _quarto, tinha recebido alta há alguns dias atrás, e desde então todos os meus amigos tinham me ligado, querendo combinar de fazermos mil e uma coisas, mas tinha rejeitado todas.

Na minha cabeça, ela não me deixava em paz nem um instante, estava começando a pensar que estava doente, incapaz.

Não que tivesse perdido a vontade de viver, nem nada disso, nem que não quisesse sair com meus amigos, sentia saudade deles, era algo mais profundo do que isso, pelo menos era o que eu parecia sentir.

O que eu faria de agora em diante?

Nunca antes tinha tido um plano, sempre vivi um momento, nunca nem ao menos parara para pensar se eu era feliz. Antes a falta de um plano nunca me incomodara, não de verdade, mas agora aquilo era quase uma obsessão, o que eu queria fazer da minha vida? Quem gostaria de ser no futuro? E por fim, quem eu gostaria que me acompanhasse nessa jornada?

Volta a respirar profundamente, puxando o máximo de ar possível.

Precisava ver Relena, não sabia por quê, mas a necessidade simplesmente crescia dentro dele a ponto de tornar-se sufocante. Olhei no relógio, eram nove horas da noite, não deveria ir lá agora, mas meu corpo não trabalhava em conjunto com a minha mente.

Sentia como se minha presença estivesse atada a dela, como se, se não estivesse com ela, não estaria completo. Afinal, só ela fora capaz de me mudar, me transformar para uma pessoa melhor.

Voltei a deitar na cama, impaciente, talvez se eu dormisse rápido o dia seguinte chegasse com mais velocidade e aí então eu poderia voltar a vê-la.

Assim como nos dias anteriores, nem nos sonhos ela me deixou em paz, sonhei com uma presença branca e luminosa, que me conduzia pela mão, no sonho, eu ainda era menino.

Levantei impaciente, o relógio marcava três horas da manhã.

* * *

Olhava para a janela alta do quarto de hospital, meu coração batia hesitante, estava com medo de cruzar uma linha e não mais conseguir voltar atrás, mesmo sabendo ser inevitável, pois se não cruzasse aquela linha, nunca mais me sentiria completo.

Fiquei no carro, olhando a janela de luz apagada, pensativo.

Velava por seu sono, por ela e por qualquer coisa que pudesse vir a ocorrer com ela. Vendo a sua janela escura, meu coração irrequieto sentia-se mais tranqüilo, como se soubesse que estava tudo bem, tudo estava em ordem.

Enquanto começava a ficar calmo a ponto de começar a cochilar, pensei que me tornava um obsessivo. Nunca antes amara alguém e agora ficava a vigiar janelas só para me sentir melhor, eu devia estar enlouquecendo, tal sentimento não podia ser real.

E chegava a ser cômico pensar que, até alguns dias atrás, não pensava em ninguém além de mim mesmo, em como tal sentimento me invadiu sem permissão, só porque estava preso a uma cama como um inválido.

Será que se estivesse no meu 'eu' normal, antes do acidente, sequer repararia em sua presença suave?

Sabia a resposta embora recusasse a acreditar, queria pensar que sim, que tudo seria igual, mas minha mente, maldita, teimava em me contrariar.

Queria protege-la, protege-la de pessoas como a que eu era, protege-la do mundo e de todas as dificuldades e durezas que pudesse vir a assolar o seu caminho. Senti-me estático, quase perdendo o sono ao assimilar que queria estar a seu lado.

Ela tinha dado sentido a meu mundo vazio, uma razão e uma luz pela qual trilhar, ela tinha ajudado a ver quem eu era, de verdade, sem precisar fingir ou me impor. Ela era o ser mais importante de minha existência...

Meu coração falha uma batida.

Eu a amava.

* * *

Senti o sol batendo em meu rosto, suave, tirando-me dos meus sonhos fantasiosos. Abro os olhos, preguiçoso, e encaro o dia lá fora, claro e suave.

As cores pareciam ter ganhado mais forma e nuance do que antes, embora o medo em meu interior crescesse velozmente.

Eu a amava.

O que faria? Como agiria perto dela? Contaria a ela o que sentia? Contaria a ela o sentimento que me assolou de tal forma?

Um gosto amargo era sentido em meus lábios.

Nunca antes sentira medo, nunca, nem diante das situações mais difíceis, sempre tivera todas as respostas em mãos, sem dúvidas ou divagações, a certeza era sempre minha. Agora parecia que nada mais fazia sentido, a certeza dissolvera-se, dando lugar a uma nuvem que eu nunca antes tinha experimentado.

Liguei o carro, não tinha vontade de encara-la agora.

Por um momento, a odiei, a odiei mais do que tudo. Ela destruíra meu mundo, minha visão, minha descontração, minhas confianças...

Arrependia-me, ela me trouxera felicidade, razão e embora a fé não mais existisse, se estivesse ao seu lado, teria forças para fazer qualquer coisa, poderia alcançar os céus e o mar, a dúvida sendo um prato delicioso a se pagar por aquilo.

Afaste-me do hospital rapidamente. A consciência de tais sentimentos me assustava. Não queria passar por isso, queria voltar a ser a pessoa inconseqüente e tola que era antes.

Cheguei em casa, abrindo a porta em um estrondo. Meu pai já saíra para trabalhar e meu irmãozinho estava na escola. Sento-me em uma das cadeiras na cozinha, encarando minha mãe trabalhar.

"Você não devia estar fazendo alguma de suas coisas imprudentes agora?" – Ela diz, sincera, porém um pouco amargurada. Eu a encaro, calado, sabendo que merecera o que ela me atirava.

O silêncio que reinava no local era tranqüilo. Eu olho em volta, hesitante se deveria ou não conversar com ela. Não conhecia mais ninguém com que eu pudesse falar sobre aquilo. A hesitação toma forma enquanto olho para a cesta de frutas em cima da mesa, a decoração simples e bela da toalha rendada.

Minha mãe me encara, embora não percebesse, largando o pano com que tirava o pó, sentando-se a minha frente. Eu então levanto o rosto e a encaro, não notando o quanto ela percebia meus olhos azuis e como eles nunca antes pareceram a ela, tão profundos e fáceis de se perder.

"Tudo bem?" – A voz era incerta e insegura, quase me fazendo sorrir, levemente divertido. Pela primeira vez em minha vida a quietude me fez bem, o sol suave batendo nas janelas me fazia sentir-me calmo ao invés de entediado.

Apenas faço um gesto positivo para minha mãe. Ela responde com um estalar de lábios, incerto, antes de se levantar, as sobrancelhas juntas no rosto, em sinal de preocupação.

Ela volta-se para o pano na pia, de frente para a janela grande, dando para o quintal, logo diante de si.

"Mãe?" – Chamo, suave. Ela se vira e volta a me encarar, paciente, imóvel. Eu demoro algum tempo antes de dizer alguma coisa, nós dois apenas esperando que eu retomasse – "Como você sabia..." – Hesito novamente, mas respiro fundo para continuar – "Como você sabia que você amava meu pai?"

Ela parece sorrir, aliviada, caminhando lenta e levemente, sentando-se ao meu lado e pegando a minha mão. Seus olhos tinham um brilho doce e feliz, parecendo conter toda a compreensão e conhecimento do mundo.

"Isso é uma coisa que só quem ama pode responder" – Ela me disse, sorrindo, franca. Entendi o que ela queria dizer, calado, consentindo. Ela voltou ao seu trabalho e eu me levantei, saindo da cozinha.

Queria fazer algo especial para Relena, algo que ela nunca tivesse visto ou feito antes. Algo inesquecível!

Fui para o meu quarto, andando em círculos, perdendo noção do tempo, enquanto girava e girava, desgastando-me. Algo me ocorreu subitamente.

Desci as escadas correndo, esquecendo-me do cuidado ou cautela com que tinha de agir no meu período de recuperação.

Quando dei por mim, já estava na recepção do hospital, apenas esperando ser anunciado para poder fazer a visita. Uma enfermeira me guiou até o jardim, como se eu não conhecesse aquele lugar, como se não tivesse saído dali a apenas alguns dias atrás.

Sentei-me a seu lado, os olhos dela perdidos em algum ponto que eu nunca descobriria.

"Pensei que não o veria mais..." – A voz era hesitante, quase com uma pontada de tristeza, mas emotiva e feliz.

"Eu prometi que viria não?" – Respondi para ela, sem me preocupar com mais nada além de encara-la. Sentia-me fascinado por ela de uma maneira que nunca antes me sentira por ninguém. O mínimo movimento de seus cabelos ao vento era um espetáculo.

A desejava, a queria só para mim, queria esconde-la do mundo para que ninguém mais pudesse admirá-la ou fazê-la sofrer.

"Eu tenho uma proposta a fazer" – Disse subitamente, quebrando o feitiço suave que se instalara entre nós, o nosso mundo.

"Diga" – Ela disse com um sorriso sincero no rosto perfeito e suave, delicado – "Estarei ouvindo"

"Gostaria de saber se você estaria disposta a sair comigo hoje?"

"Sair?" – A voz dela saía amedrontada, temerosa. – "Mas eu não consigo enxergar, não seria um fardo para você ter de cuidar de mim o tempo inteiro?" – Os olhos dela se voltaram para mim, embora soubesse que ela não me encontrava. As sobrancelhas juntas em um sinal de preocupação não muito diferente da minha mãe há algum tempo atrás.

Irritei-me de leve com a possibilidade que ela levantava, respondendo-lhe com suavidade, porém firmeza.

"Você nunca será um fardo Relena, você é uma dádiva, espero que se lembre disso" – Embora não quisesse, o tom ficou levemente autoritário, como se estivesse lhe aplicando uma bronca. Ela apenas afirmou com a cabeça, mordendo de leve o lábio inferior, fazendo com que me arrependesse – "Mas então... Você quer ir?" – Tentei soar o mais convincente que pude, o som saindo tolo a meus próprios ouvidos.

"Sim, eu gostaria muito" – Ela respondeu, o sorriso honesto deixando-a ainda mais bela do que era o costume.

"Virei te pegar as oito, mas não se preocupe, porque antes disso mandarei alguém aqui para lhe entregar uma roupa com que você possa ir ao local que eu planejo..." – Com isso, levantei-me, sentindo seus olhos em minhas costas.

O restante do dia demorou a passar, embora eu soubesse que ele passava de maneira normal. O relógio parecia demorar a transcorrer o período de uma hora para outra.

Logo me via de novo em frente a sua porta, apenas esperando que ela saísse, o que não demorou a acontecer, deixando-me sem ar ante a sua figura.

O vestido lilás que minha mãe escolhera para ela combinava perfeitamente com sua pele clara e com seu cabelo mel, solto sobre os ombros desnudos pelas mangas caídas. O vestido, leve, ia um pouco acima do joelho e tinha uma fita, marcando-lhe a cintura fina e bem delineada.

Também haviam colocado um pouco de maquiagem em seu rosto, apenas ressaltando seus olhos com um pouco de turquesa e um gloss. Ela estava absolutamente estonteante.

Parecia-me um pouco nervosa enquanto juntava as mãos e encarava o chão, parecendo olhar a sandália de salto, trançada, embora soubesse que não o fazia.

"Como estou?" – Ela finalmente se pronuncia, fazendo-me sorrir.

"Divina" – Foi a única coisa que consegui responder, me aproximando com impulsos de toma-la em meus braços e beija-la, embora, com medo de assusta-la, apenas a conduzi pela mão, com cuidado, guiando-a para o carro.

A viagem parecia ser feita com suavidade, a música suave instalando-se pelo pequeno espaço.

"Heero?" – A voz dela sempre parecia música aos meus ouvidos, suave, macia. – "Por que você acha que meu irmão não me visita?" – A voz era dolorida, porém determinada, forte.

"Não saberia dizer, talvez porque é doloroso demais vê-la assim, e ele tema que possa quebrar vendo-a de tal forma" – Apresso-me em responder, calmo.

"Mas você não acha que nada dói mais do que o abandono? Do que saber que tem alguém que entulha um hospital de dinheiro apenas para não ficar perto de você?!" – A voz era embargada, embora procurasse conter a emoção que sentia.

Não consegui responder. Nunca poderia entender, nunca. Alguém que não conseguia ficar perto de Relena, para mim, era um otário.

A encarei durante um instante, a fragilidade transparente me desmoronava, precisava segura-la com força para que não caísse, mas não com muita, porque poderia quebrá-la se assim fosse.

"Chegamos" – Anunciei assim que o carro parou.

A ajudei a sair do carro com o mesmo cuidado com que a ajudei a entrar.

Entramos em um salão arredondado, decorado para um baile, dourado e elegante, porém gracioso e leve, a música suave tocando ao fundo, sorri de leve ao pensar no quão tolo estava sendo.

"Onde estamos?" – Ela pergunta, tentando adivinhar o ambiente em volta de si, atenciosa.

"Em um baile" – Respondi suavemente, ela se segurou ao meu braço com mais força, a expressão em seu rosto mudando de leve, para um medo incabido.

"Um baile? O que viemos fazer aqui?" – Parecia nervosa, o rosto tenso enquanto olhava para mim sem me enxergar.

"Dançar" – Respondi simplesmente, voltando a conduzi-la pelo braço com delicadeza, mas dessa vez segurando sua cintura junto a mim, sentindo a suavidade de seu corpo pequeno contra o meu.

A maior parte dos casais que lá se encontravam, eram idosos, e sorriam quando passávamos por eles, a esperança viva em seus olhos amaciados pelo tempo.

Paramos no meio da pista de dança, quando segurei a sua cintura corretamente, colocando nossos braços nas posições corretas, tentando deslizar, mas percebendo-a insegura.

"Eu não sei dançar" – Ela diz, seca, colocando as mãos sobre o meu peito. Eu sorri diante da afirmação.

"Eu também não, mas o quão difícil pode ser?" – A surpreendi com a afirmação, beijando-a em seguida, sem me conter, completo por tê-la a meu lado.

Os lábios dela se entreabriram sem resistência, permitindo minha passagem, o momento mágico perdurando-se pelo tempo.

Minhas mãos acariciavam suas costas durante o beijo.

Explorava os cantos de sua boca com vontade voraz, embora tentasse ser gentil, nossas línguas dançando no ritmo dos amantes, despretensiosas e sem vergonha. Nos separamos e a encarei por um instante, segurando-a com mais força entre meus braços, não querendo deixa-la escapar.

"Mas eu não sei se consigo" – Sua voz era insegura, assim como seus olhos expressivos. Voltei a sorrir, encantado.

"Estarei sempre aqui para te ajudar..." – Respondi, segurando sua mão por todo o percurso, a conduzindo na pista, segurando sua cintura firmemente e a ouvindo respirar calmamente perto de meu ouvido.

Era a melhor coisa que poderia se sentir ao abraçá-la, senti-la entre seus braços, protegê-la de tudo o que pudesse fazer mal a ela. Gostaria que ficássemos assim para sempre. Apenas dando voltas delicadas em um decorado salão de festas. Ao seu lado a eternidade parecia um curto período a ser passado.

E foi naquele momento que percebi que eu aceitava, de verdade qualquer preço que precisasse pagar para permanecer a seu lado, que eu a amava, e faria de tudo para ficar com ela, a amava mais do que tudo e com mais força do que todas as adversidades que poderiam nos separar, e então, naquele momento eu fiz uma promessa, prometi a mim mesmo que, se ela me aceitasse a seu lado, jamais sairia de lá, por mais difícil e complicada que fosse a situação, nada mais importava, ficaria ali...

Para sempre...

* * *

_Primeiro, o link:_

http : // www. youtube. com / watch? v=ZxEazBfPVFg (É só tirar os espaços gente :D)

_Segundo, o disclaimer:_

_Gundam não me pertence, e embora isso seja muito óbvio e todos já saibam, eu tenho de pô-lo aqui...É sim um fato traumatizante, mas creio que irei sobreviver.  
Também não ganho nadinha para escrever esse fic, apenas o puro prazer de clicar as teclinhas do teclado..._

_Terceiro, os agradecimentos:_

_Gostaria de agradecer a _Scath, _a _Ryokinha, _a _Akari, _a _silvia-winry _e a _Co-Star (_desculpe, mas sem tragédias nesse aqui XD_)

_E também gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram, obrigada por apreciarem meu esforço xD_

_Agora sim, finalmente os comentários..._

_Bem gente, é isso aí, agora só falta o capítulo de encerramento, que é bem curtinho. Originalmente achava essa história um tanto o quanto sem graça, mas hoje em dia, a adoro! É suave e tenra, o primeiro amor, inocente e forte, resistente a todas as adversidades._

_Adoro a suavidade do amor deles, apesar de sua força devastadora._

_Não sei dizer em que tempo a história se passa, se é nos dias de hoje, ou por volta dos anos setenta, oitenta, por isso imaginem o que quiserem ^^_

_Gosto como a história ficou com um toque de magia, de conto de fadas, dando um toque diferencial, quase como em um conto de época mesmo..._

_Originalmente, escrevi a história com a música versão instrumental, mas, para esse capítulo, deve-se ouvir a versão cantada, para que tudo seja posto em seu devido lugar._

_A fic não foi revisada, então, novamente peço para se for encontrado algum erro dantesco, para que eu seja avisada, pois consertarei._

_Não sei se é bom ou ruim para vocês saber disso, mas minha próxima história desse casal já vem aí e eu espero que vocês a acompanhem ^^_

_Espero que tenham gostado tanto dessa inocente história de amor quanto eu._

_Beijos e até a próxima._

18.02.2010


	3. Parte III

Título – Light

Resumo – Não sabia como o seu mundo era perfeito até conhecê-la. Por que ela teria esperança? O que ela teria para lhe ensinar? Heero & Relena

Música Tema – Where do I Begin (Francis Lai)

Musica do Capítulo – In Your Eyes (SR-71)

Disclaimer – Gundam não me pertence, e embora isso seja muito óbvio e todos já saibam, eu tenho de pô-lo aqui...É sim um fato traumatizante, mas creio que irei sobreviver.

Também não ganho nadinha para escrever esse fic, apenas o puro prazer de clicar as teclinhas do teclado...

-

-

-

Parte III

-

-

-

É incrível como alguns anos passam mais devagar e outros parecem voar, de maneira que nem conseguimos senti-los e eles já acabaram. Ali, naquela sala que era fria e branca, com os mesmos cheiros de formol de minha adolescência, lembrava de nossa história, de nosso percurso na vida até então, desde o dia em que nos conhecemos até o dia de ontem.

Naquele momento, na sala de espera, olhava para as minhas mãos, tão mais velhas do que já tinham sido um dia, era bom pensar que mais fortes também. Nem imaginava que um dia estaria aqui, que conseguiria chegar até aqui.

Tantos anos se passaram, como a corrente do rio, sem nunca parar para descansar.

Hoje em dia tinha um emprego bom e estável, uma casa grande, só minha e uma esposa que significava tudo para mim.

Volto a olhar para minhas mãos, elas tremiam de nervosismo, embora eu tentasse me conter, disfarçar com a força de um punho fechado.

Vi quando tiravam a cama dela do quarto e me aproximei, temeroso, pegando em sua mão.

"Vai dar tudo certo" – Murmurei baixinho, em sua orelha, no momento que eles pararam para que pudéssemos nos despedir antes da cirurgia. Ela acariciou meu rosto devagar e meu olhar pousou na aliança dourada, e naquele momento, meu coração apertou, saltando.

Uma dor foi me tomando e eu segurei sua mão com força e a beijei, nada poderia dar errado, não poderia, eu não seria capaz de agüentar se algo acontecesse.

Queria dizer o quanto sofreria se alguma coisa acontecesse, queria expressar o quanto a amava, mas as palavras pareciam simplesmente morrer na minha boca antes que conseguisse coloca-las para fora.

"Eu sei" – Foi o que ela me respondeu com um sorriso terno, antes de levarem a cama para longe e me deixarem sozinho com meus sofridos pensamentos.

* * *

Mexia com nervosismo minhas mãos, enquanto ela estava virada para minha direção, bem a minha frente. Aproximei-me, engolindo em seco, nunca estivera tão ansioso e nervoso em toda a minha vida.

Eu sei que já havíamos conversado sobre isso, sobre o 'e se não...', ela dissera que então continuaríamos com as nossas vidas da mesma maneira como sempre fizemos antes. A questão não era aquela, a questão era que eu sabia que ela sentia falta e eu queria dar tudo de melhor para ela, não queria que ela sofresse por não ter alguma coisa.

Detive-me parado a seu lado, segurando sua mão entre as minhas, com força, transmitindo confiança, enquanto a enfermeira retirava as ataduras.

O caminho de nossas vidas se resumia nos instantes que viriam a seguir, os panos parecendo não acabar mais, a demora em tira-los.

Por fim ela o fez e então sorriu para Relena, um sorriso terno e com meiguice, se afastando por um instante para pegar uma pequena lanterna.

Minha mulher então virou os olhos para mim, com uma leve expressão assustada, antes de abaixar o rosto e sorrir. Logo fiquei na mesma altura, preocupado de algo pudesse ter dado errado, ela então se vira e sorri.

"Como é bom te ver pela primeira vez!" – Seus olhos transbordavam lágrimas pesadas e os finos braços envolveram minha cintura em um abraço era tão forte que fiquei com medo que ela pudesse quebrar devido à força que fazia.

A abracei de volta, sentindo o cheiro de seus cabelos, totalmente satisfeito enquanto pensava em como seria bom poder ficar ao seu lado por toda a eternidade de nossas pequenas vidas...

* * *

_Bem genteee, acabou ^^ Espero que tenham gostado de mais uma de minhas pequenas histórias XD_  
_Eu gosto desse final onde a gente não sabe se eles já são velhos ou simplesmente adultos, se eles já tiveram filhos que cresceram e se foram ou ainda não, dá um 'quezinho' de mistério :D~_  
_De qualquer forma, assim que possível já publicarei a minha nova fic do casal okdok? ^^~_

_Obrigada a Scath-san, a Co-Star, a Akari e a Night Dragon Ninja! Muito obrigada meninas, mesmo! Sem vocês, nada disso seria possível, vocês nem sabem o quanto fico feliz por cada comentário recebido :D_

_Até a próxima pessoal ^^_  
_Beijosss_

_22.03.2010_


End file.
